2009 - (02.04.2009) Der Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb zum 7. Jubiläum rückt näher!
Voraussetzungen für die Teilnahme - Teilnahmeberechtigt sind alle PlayOnline-Mitglieder, die während des Veranstaltungszeitraums des Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb 2009 aktiv FINAL FANTASY XI spielen. - Mit der Teilnahme am Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb 2009 werden die Teilnahme- und Datenschutz-Bedingungen akzeptiert. - Teilnehmer unter 18 Jahren bedürfen der Genehmigung der Erziehungsberechtigten. Bewerbungszeitraum: Einsendungen werden von Donnerstag, den 02.04.2009 bis Mittwoch, den 06.05.2009 14.59 Uhr (GMT) angenommen. Thema des Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb: „7. Jubiläum“. Bewerbungen: Um am Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, schreiben Sie bitte eine E-Mail mit allen notwendigen Informationen im Haupttext und heften Sie die Zeichnung, die Sie beim Wettbewerb einreichen möchten, in Form einer Bilddatei in den Anhang der selbigen E-Mail. Bitte geben Sie als Betreff der E-Mail „Bewerbung für den Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb 2009“ an. Schicken Sie die E-Mail bitte an folgende Adresse. Betreff: „Bewerbung für den „7. Jubiläums-Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb 2009“ Notwendige Informationen im Haupttext: 　・Ihre PlayOnline-Mailadresse 　・Weltenname und Name Ihres Charakters 　・Ihr Pseudonym (maximal 20 Zeichen) 　・Titel der Zeichnung (maximal 25 Zeichen) 　・Kommentar (max. 50 Zeichen) ・Bilddatei darf nicht mehr als 750 kbyte betragen *Pseudonyme (einschließlich solcher, die mit dem richtigen Namen übereinstimmen), Titel der Zeichnungen sowie Kommentare werden im Falle einer Veröffentlichung zusammen mit den Zeichnungen veröffentlicht. Format und Größe der Bilddatei Bildauflösung: 1024x768 Zulässige Dateiformate: jpg, gif * Zugelassen zum Wettbewerb sind nur Zeichnungen, die speziell für diesen Wettbewerb angefertigt wurden. * Pro E-Mail ist nur eine Zeichnung als Anhang zulässig. Jeder Teilnehmer darf nur eine Zeichnung einreichen. * Gewinner des Wettbewerbs werden unter den Topics veröffentlicht. Es werden keine zusätzlichen Gewinnbenachrichtigungen an die Gewinner des Wettbewerbs versandt. Mit der Teilnahme am Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb stimmen Sie den folgenden Teilnahmebedingungen zu. ・ Preise Preise im Falle eines Gewinns können nur an den Bewerber, nicht an Dritte ausgegeben werden. Der Rechtsweg sowie eine Auszahlung des Gewinns ist ausgeschlossen. ・ Hinweise zum Datenschutz Ihre Daten werden ausschließlich zur Ausgabe der Preise im Gewinnfall verwendet, und entsprechend den Play Online-Vereinbarungen vertraulich gehandhabt. ・ Einreichungen, die gegen die folgenden Richtlinien verstoßen, werden vom Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen: - Wettbewerbseinreichungen dürfen keinerlei Obszönitäten, Brutalität, oder Diskriminierung von Dritten aufgrund Ihres Geschlechts, sozialer oder ethnischer Herkunft, körperlichen Konstitution oder sexuellen Orientierung darstellen. - Wettbewerbseinreichungen dürfen nicht Eigentümerschaft, geistiges　Besitztum, Privatsphäre, Ansehen oder Vertrauen von Mitarbeitern von Square Enix, Mitarbeitern anderer Firmen oder anderen Dritten verletzen. - Wettbewerbseinreichungen dürfen nicht gegen öffentliche Ordnung und　Moral verstoßen - Wettbewerbseinreichungen, die zu weit vom Thema des Wettbewerbs abweichen, sowie solche, die Charaktere darstellen, die nicht mit FINAL FANTASY XI zusammenhängen, werden vom Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen. - Mitarbeiter von Square Enix und deren Angehörige sind von der Teilnahme ausgeschlossen. - Square Enix behält sich vor, sonstige nicht für geeignet empfundene　Einreichungen vom Wettbewerb auszuschließen. - Wettbewerbseinreichungen, die nicht mit den erforderlichen Informationen für eine Bewerbung eingesendet wurden, bzw. fehlerhafte Informationen beinhalten, werden vom Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen. ・ Hinweise zum Urheberrecht - Alle Rechte für die Wettbewerbseinreichungen gehen automatisch an Square Enix über. - Ort und Zeitraum der Veröffentlichung der Wettbewerbseinreichungen, sowie Form und Zeit der Veröffentlichung des Pseudonyms des Verfassers, bleiben Square Enix überlassen. - Mit Einsendung der Wettbewerbseinreichung erhält Square Enix automatisch das Recht, für die Veröffentlichung als notwendig erachtete Änderungen an den Wettbewerbseinreichungen vorzunehmen. - Auch nach Bekanntgabe der Gewinner behält Square Enix sich vor, Wettbewerbseinreichungen auszuschließen, sofern eine Verletzung von Richtlinien festgestellt werden kann. *To the fullest extent permitted by law, Square Enix Limited and its affiliates shall have no liability, howsoever arising, in relation to this competition or the prize, including without limitation liability in respect of personal injury and/or any loss or damage to property. *Terms & Conditions: No purchase necessary. The prizes are as stated and cannot be modified. There are no alternative prizes or cash substitutes. Square Enix employees, agencies, contractors or anyone professionally associated with this promotion are not eligible to enter. The Promoter's decision is final and no correspondence will be entered into. Zum Urheberrecht: Alle Eingänge werden zum Eigentum von Square Enix (in Übereinstimmung mit allen Rechten, die das „International Copyright Law“ in den Artikeln 21-26, Artikel 27 und 28 sowie zukünftige Ergänzungen zu den genannten Artikeln vorsehen). *EIGENTUMSRECHTE VON SQUARE ENIX AN EINGÄNGEN Alle Eingänge und andere Materialien (die „Eingangsmaterialien“) (inklusive Urheberrecht, Markenschutz und aller damit assoziierten Eigentumsrechte), die an Square Enix gesendet werden, werden bei Erhalt Eigentum von Square Enix und werden nicht an Teilnehmer zurückgesandt. Ohne die allgemeine Gültigkeit des Vorhergehenden einzuschränken, erkennen Teilnehmer an, dass Square Enix im Besitz aller Rechte ist, eingereichte Materialien ohne separate Kompensation des Teilnehmers oder einer anderer Person oder Entität zu benutzen, zu verändern und Derivate davon herzustellen. Teilnehmer erklären sich dazu bereit, zu Lasten von Square Enix alle weiteren Handlungen (inklusive, ohne Einschränkung, der Anwendung eidesstattlicher Erklärungen und anderer Dokumente) wie von Square Enix in vernünftigem Maß verlangt alle in diesem Abschnitt dargelegten Rechte von Square Enix umzusetzen, zu perfektionieren und zu bestätigen. Eingereichte Materialien dürfen von den Teilnehmern für private, persönliche und nicht-öffentliche Vorführungen verwendet werden. Eingangsmaterialien dürfen von Square Enix zu jeder Zeit nach Ende des Wettbewerbs zerstört werden. }}